


Shoot me baby, one more time

by scorchedrice



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Forgive Me, M/M, i have no sense of humour, jaehwan annoying the heck out of jisung, nurse jisung, ong done with daniel's nonsense, police officer daniel, whipped daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorchedrice/pseuds/scorchedrice
Summary: Kang Daniel was shot in the heart....literally





	Shoot me baby, one more time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riceufairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceufairy/gifts).



> I'm back again with a new nielsung fic and this time it's a finished work. I've always had the idea of Police man Daniel and Nurse Jisung but I only got to write it now. Plus I heard it was riceufairy's birthday today so HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! I hope you like this mess of a fic ♡

**

 

“Shit..Fuck!”

 

“Shit! Man down! Man down! Someone call the ambulance stat” Daniel could hear one of his comrade scream. He looked down on his chest and he could see a dark stain starting to form on his uniform. He cursed himself. On all of the days he could’ve gotten shot, it had to be today. He was slowly starting to become light headed and before he knew it he was being hoisted unto a stretcher.

 

“Sir, Sir can you hear me?” one of the medics asked while applying pressure on his wound. Daniel just groaned in reply. He felt pressure on his arm and an oxygen mask being put on his face.

 

“Blood pressure is dropping, it’s 90/65, we need to get him to the hospital now!”

 

“We’re here! Open the doors”

 

He was starting to lose his consciousness. He could feel himself being pushed and he could see white everywhere. Before he finally lost his consciousness, he remembered seeing an _angel?._ Is this heaven? He thought to himself.

 

“Sir, you’re going to be alright, just hang in there” that was the last thing he heard before succumbing to the darkness.

 

It was lights out for Kang Daniel.

 

 

**

 

“Ugh, what the..where am I?” Daniel covered his eyes, squinting as the sun rays hit him in the eyes, waking him up.

 

“You’re in the hospital, idiot” Daniel looked around the room, inspecting the area and his gaze landed on the figure sitting on a chair near his bed.

 

“Seongwu hyung, what happened? Fuck, my head hurts” he clutched his head in pain as he tried to sit up the bed. Seongwu quickly ran over to Daniel’s side and helped him sit up.

 

“You idiot! You nearly died, that’s what happened. Why the fuck weren’t you wearing your bulletproof vest, huh?” Seongwu nagged, lightly hitting Daniel on the arm with the rolled up magazine in his hand.

 

“Hey hyung, stop. What do you think you’re doing to an injured person!” Daniel retorted rubbing his arm. Seongwu just rolled his eyes at Daniel. Seongwu and Daniel trained together in the same Police Academy and you could that they’re the best of friends. Seongwu might not have said it out loud but he was scared when he saw Daniel lying in his own blood.

 

“You could’ve died and you’re not even taking this seriously. If you had died I would’ve done anything to bring you back to life only to kill you with my own hands. I swear to God, Kang Daniel, do something stupid again and I’m taking every single jellies you have at home”

 

“Don’t you dare touch my jellies Ong Seongwu, I’m warning you” Daniel cried out in horror. Seongwu scoffed at how childish Daniel is. Daniel nearly died and yet look at him acting like it was nothing. Seongwu was about to say something back, when they hear a knock on the door.

 

Both Seongwu and Daniel turn their heads towards the door. The door opens and a nurse in a white and blue uniform holding a clipboard comes in.

 

“Sorry to interrupt your conversation boys, but if it’s okay with you Daniel-ssi I’d just like to check a few things.”

 

Seongwu turned his gaze to Daniel when he didn’t hear a reply from him. Daniel’s eyes were wide and his mouth slightly opened looking _starstrucked_? He didn’t look like he was breathing at all. Seongwu nudged the younger, signalling him to answer the nurse.

 

“Sorry, it takes a while for his brain to function in the morning but do whatever you need to do. I’m Ong Seongwu by the way and your name is..?” Seongwu answered on behalf of Daniel when he noticed that younger was not going to answer.

 

“Yoon Jisung but you can just call me Jisung. Daniel-ssi, you were lucky that the bullet missed your heart. The bullet didn’t hit any major arteries, so you’ll be fine after a few weeks. We’re going to keep you here for a few days just to monitor your condition. Are you feeling any pain anywhere?” Jisung asked while writing a few things on the clipboard.

 

“Daniel, you can call me Daniel and no, I’m not in pain but are you?”

 

“Sorry?” Jisung eyes widened a little, taken aback by Daniel’s question.

 

“Did it hurt?” Daniel asked, a cheeky smile on his face. Confusion displayed on Jisung’s face at the question. “Uhm, I’m not sure what you’re trying to say..” Even Seongwu was confused. What is this idiot talking about? Did he get hit somewhere else?

 

“Did it hurt? You know when you fell down from heaven” Seongwu choked at Daniel’s answer. Did this idiot just use a pick-up line.

 

Seongwu saw Jisung blink his eyes a couple of times a pink hue spreading on his cheeks, he was clearly surprised by Daniel’s answer.

 

Jisung cleared his throat before speaking. “Daniel-ssi, if you do experience any pain, please press your call bell and one of us will be here.”

 

Daniel just nodded in response, the cheeky smile still on his face. Jisung raised an eyebrow before (quickly) leaving the room.

 

“Oh my god, did you really just try to flirt with the nurse Kang Daniel?” Seongwu sputtered out still not over that fact.

 

“Shut up, or I’m not inviting you to our wedding” Seongwu nearly fell off the chair he was sitting on, after hearing the words coming out of Daniel’s mouth. What kind of nonsense1?

 

“Are you sure that you didn’t damage your brain instead? What the fuck happened to you!” Daniel just watched as his friend paced up and down the room, clutching his head and mumbling words to himself. Daniel ignored Seongwu’s antics already used to the older being overly dramatic. 

 

“Hyung can you stop walking around, you’re giving me a headache” Seongwu stopped in his tracks and was about to say something when his phone rang.

 

“Hello….yes sir…I’ll be there soon” He turned to the younger pointing a finger at him.

 

“I have to go back to the station and you better not do anything reckless while I’m gone. Do you hear me?” He warned before leaving, not before giving Daniel the ‘I’m watching you’ look.  Daniel waved him off before turning to his side and closed his eyes, fatigue taking over his body. He smiled hoping to dream of the angel with the beautiful smile, whose name he now knows. _Yoon Jisung_.

 

 

 

**

 

“Hyung that patient in room 101, he’s pretty good looking don’t you think?” Jaehwan one of the nurses, asked nudging Jisung while pointing to the room using his mouth.

 

 

Jisung turned to face Jaehwan, quirking an eyebrow, ignoring what he just said. “Don’t you have rounds to do Jaehwan-ssi”

 

 

“Eyy hyung, you have to agree though, he’s a total hottie and he’s a police officer too. He can arrest me all he wants.” Jaehwan playfully fanned his face, as if he was imagining something.

 

 

“Just go will you before I tell the Sungwoon, that you’re slacking off” Jisung warned, placing a couple of files to Jaehwan’s chest and shooing him away from the nurse’s station.

 

 

“Why are you like this hyung, are you on your period or something?” Jaehwan teased, then running away when he saw the older about to throw the stapler that was in his hand at him.

 

 

Jisung shook his head as he saw the younger run away letting out a scream. He put down the stapler he was about to throw at Jaehwan back on the table. His mind going back to what Jaehwan said. The guy really was good looking, and he couldn’t help but admit that he felt flattered earlier when the guy was openly flirting with him. He was startled at first since, it was usually old women or old men (in some cases), that tried to make a pass at him. Therefore, he didn’t know what to do when a young good looking man like Kang Daniel himself flirts with him.

 

 

Jisung didn’t think too much about it. Daniel looked like the type to play around and he probably does that on a daily basis. Plus, it was hospital policy not to get involved with any patient, and Jisung didn’t want to be in that position. His focus now is to him get better so that he can go home and Jisung can put this whole thing behind him.

 

 

But that wasn’t the case.

 

 

Every time Jisung would enter Daniel’s room, the latter would continously try to flirt with him. May it be by using those lame pick-up lines, which Jisung found very cringey, or by winking at him. Daniel winked at Jisung so many times that he considered checking his magnesium level, to see if there was something wrong with him.

 

 

It also didn’t help the fact that Jaehwan kept teasing him. He just wouldn’t shut up about it and it annoyed Jisung to an end. It took him all his willpower not to smack Jaehwan in the head. He had to be professional but that was proving to be hard when all he can hear is Jaehwan’s pyscho laugh, that can most probably wake the dead up, everytime he would come out of Daniel’s room, red in the face.  

 

 

Finally, after 3 days of being in the hospital, Daniel was allowed to go home, to Jisung’s relief. He was in the middle of arranging Daniel’s documents when he felt a presence loom above him. He looked up and there was Daniel leaning on the desk, looking at him with the biggest smile on his face. He looked like a big puppy at that moment, and if he was one, he could just see Daniel’s imaginary tail wagging back and forth

 

 

“Ah Daniel-ssi, I’ll just go through some of the documents here with you before you leave” Jisung said showing Daniel the documents in his hand.

 

 

“This is the Discharge Letter and this has all the information about your treatment and why you were admitted. This is your prescription just incase you feel any pain, you can buy it from the phar-“ Jisung was explaining the documents to Daniel when he was interrupted.

 

 

“Is your phone number written down there somewhere as well?” Jisung was taken aback by Daniel’s question. He blinked a couple of times, his mind going blank.

 

 

“No it’s not and there should be no reason for my number to be here. If there’s anything you need you can call the hospital number.” Jisung replied when he finally got his senses back.

 

 

“Jisung-ssi are you free tomorrow night? I’d like to take you out for dinner” Daniel asked leaning forward. Jisung moved his head back, making the distance between their faces bigger. Seeing Daniel’s face up close, Jisung couldn’t help but notice how good looking Daniel is.

 

 

“I don’t think that’s appropriate Daniel-ssi. It’s against hospital policy to involve ourselves with our patients.” Jisung explained. From the corner of his eye he could see Jaehwan trying to hold in his laughter. When did he get there, Jisung didn’t know. He can already imagine the teasing he will get later on. He just wants to get this shift over with so he can go home and jump into bed.

 

 

“But I’m already discharged so technically I’m not a patient anymore” Technically what Daniel said is true, but Jisung being the professional that he is, still had to abide by the rules. He didn’t want to get in trouble because he used the wrong head to think with.

 

 

“I’m sorry Daniel-ssi but I’ll have to decline your offer.” Jisung was a bit freaked out at how Daniel had not lost his smile even though he’d just been rejected. If anything it looked like his smile only got bigger, (if that was even possible) and there was a certain twinkle in his eyes that made Jisung think that this won’t be the last time he’ll be seeing this person.

 

 

“Daniel are you ready?” Both Jisung and Daniel turned their heads, and they saw Seongwu standing at the door, waiting. Jisung finding this a good distraction, quickly shoved the papers in the brown envelope that was on the desk.

 

 

“Here you go Daniel-ssi, you should go now, your friend seems to be waiting for you. And please wear the vest next time” Jisung said, handing Daniel the brown envelope, before leaving to check on another patient. He saw Daniel’s eyes follow him as he left, and that made him walk faster. He hoped it would be the last time he would meet Daniel.

 

 

But fate had other plans apparently.

 

 

“Hyung why don’t you just go out with him already?” Jaehwan said looking at the bouquet of flowers and cupcakes in Jisung’s hands. Jisung didn’t answer. For the last 2 weeks, Jisung has been receiving gifts like this. At first he thought it was for someone else, but after reading the card that came along with the flowers, he found out it was from Daniel.

 

 

“Don’t you have any work to do? You’re not getting paid to be just standing here Jaehwan.” Jisung pointed while swatting Jaehwan’s hand that was reaching for one of the cupcakes.

 

 

 

“But hyung seriously, he obviously has the hots for you and plus you’re single. You’re going to end growing old, all alone and still a virgin.” Jaehwan said, munching on the cupcake that he secretly stole when Jisung wasn’t looking.

 

 

“If you don’t get out of my sight right now, I swear I’m going to keep you overtime” Jisung hissed, clearly not liking the fact that Jaehwan just announced in the whole ward that he’s a virgin. Not that it was any of Jaehwan’s business what he does in his spare time.

 

 

“I’m going, geez. Why are you so hormonal today hyung. You really need to get laid” Jaehwan said, putting his hands up in surrender and backing away. He saw Jisung’s eyes turn into slits and took that as his cue to run.

 

 

Jisung watched as the younger ran away. He was so close to losing his mind and it’s all because of Kim Jaehwan and Kang Daniel. At the start Jisung thought that Daniel was flirting with him just for fun but he didn’t think that he would resort to this. His resolve was slowly breaking and he wasn’t sure if he liked it.

 

 

 

**

 

 

It was Jisung’s off day and he was at home resting. He was in the middle of watching a drama when he heard his phone ring. It was an unknown number. Jisung hesitantly answered the call.

 

 

“Hello?”

 

 

“Is this Jisung-ssi?” the person on the other line asked. Jisung scrunched his eyebrows. The voice sounded familiar but Jisung couldn’t place his hand on who it is.

 

 

“Yes it is, who is this?” Jisung asked.

 

 

“Thank goodness, I thought Jaehwan-ssi gave me the wrong number-“ _Jaehwan?_ Jisung thought to himself “It’s Daniel”. Jisung mentally cursed Jaehwan, when he realised that Jaehwan had given Daniel his number without him knowing.

 

 

“Ah Daniel-ssi, is there something you need?” Jisung asked nicely, while murdering Jaehwan a million times in his head. He already thought of a hundred ways in which he can kill the younger.

 

 

“Would you like to go on a date with me Jisung-ssi?” Daniel asked. Jisung was about to decline for the nth time when he heard Daniel continue.

 

 

“I know that you’re probably going to refuse, but just one date Jisung-ssi. And if you still don’t like me after that, I’ll leave you alone”.

 

 

Jisung bit his lip in deep thought. _Maybe one date wouldn’t be too bad._ He thought to himself.

 

 

“Okay” Jisung answered after a while. Jisung could hear Daniel gasp and whisper a small ‘yes’. Jisung couldn’t help but smile. He thought it was cute.

 

 

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow, say around 8? Is that okay Jisung-ssi?” Jisung could hear the excitement in Daniel’s voice, and Jisung couldn’t help but feel a little excited too.

 

 

“That should be okay Daniel-ssi” Jisung gave him his address and they talked a bit more before Jisung hanged up. Jisung stared at his phone for little longer, thinking if he made the right decision. It has been a long time since Jisung last went on a date, and Jaehwan was right, he’s single and Daniel’s not his patient anymore so it shouldn’t hurt to try..right. With that thought in mind, he turned off the tv and went to bed.

 

 

 

**

 

 

Daniel tossed and turned in bed. This was the best day in Daniel’s life. He might sound like he’s exaggerating but he feels much happier than when he got accepted into the Police Academy. Yoon Jisung impacted his life so hard, that all Daniel can think about is embracing Jisung in his arms and never letting him go.

 

 

Daniel couldn’t help but giggle, just thinking about it. He was so whipped. He couldn’t even concentrate when he’s out on a mission because all he could think about is how much he misses the older. And since he’s been busy lately, he wasn’t able to go to the hospital to visit Jisung, so he would just send him flowers, cakes or chocolates instead.

 

 

Seongwu even joked that instead of getting shot by a bullet, he got shot by cupid’s arrow instead. A fact that Daniel didn’t even deny. He missed the older so much that he even considered hurting himself just so that he can see him. When he accidentally said this to Seongwu, the latter didn’t hesitate to smack his head with the files in his hand, along with some curses, that shouldn’t be said around kids.

 

 

In less than 24 hours he’ll be able to see Jisung again and this time it’s on a date. He still couldn’t believe that Jisung agreed to go out with him. He slapped himself a couple of time just to make sure he’s not dreaming and that this is reality. He fell asleep shortly after with a big smile on his face.

 

 

 

**

 

Daniel looked at his reflection in the mirror. He adjusted his clothes and straightened the strand of hair that was out of place. Holding the bouquet of roses in his hand, he looked at himself one last time before mumbling a small ‘fighting’. He grabbed his car keys from the table and headed off to Jisung’s place.

 

 

He messaged Jisung that he was downstairs, when he reached Jisung’s apartment complex. He received a message saying that he’ll be down, shortly after. He looked at himself in the car mirror once again, making sure that he looked presentable. He wanted this night to be perfect and hopefully it wouldn’t be the last time.

 

 

Daniel could see Jisung walk down from the stairs and he couldn’t help but stare at him in awe. Jisung was wearing a white v-neck blouse, that showcased his milky skin, black trousers and a pair of loafers. His hair was parted in the middle, and you could see his forehead. The street lamp shined on his figure as he walked to Daniel’s car making him look like he just descended from heaven. Which Daniel fully believed he did. There was no way a human can look that angelic.

 

Daniel felt his heart race at the sight. Yoon Jisung was beautiful. That was all he could think about. He immediately got out of the car just as Jisung was near.

 

 

“This is for you” Daniel said handing Jisung the roses. Jisung shyly took the flowers, muttering a thank you before bringing them to his nose, smelling them. Daniel opened the car door and helped Jisung get into the car before getting in himself.

 

 

“Where are we going Daniel-ssi?” he heard Jisung ask, turning his body slightly to face him.

 

 

“There’s this really nice restaurant that I frequently go to. I thought I’d take you there, the food is really good.” Daniel answered, slightly turning his head to Jisung’s side, before focusing on the road again. Jisung just nodded and smiled in reply.

 

 

“Thank you for the flowers and the chocolates by the way, although you didn’t have to” Jisung said breaking the silence. Daniel blushed and cleared his throat.

 

 

“No, it’s okay. I wanted to. I’m happy that you liked it”

 

 

Before Daniel knew it, they arrived at the restaurant. Being the gentleman that he is, he opened Jisung’s door and helped him get out. He took Jisung’s hand and escorted him inside the place. Daniel can literally feel his pulse thumping in his ears. Jisung’s hand felt soft and warm in his. It felt like it belonged in his hand. Unbeknownst to Daniel, Jisung was feeling the same way.

 

 

They talked and laughed throughout dinner. Daniel got to know Jisung more and he found himself falling for him more and more. He loved the way Jisung eyes would disappear when he laughed. And how his eyes got wider when the food arrived and how he would let out small exclamations as he took a bite. And how he would stick out his tongue slightly before he talked. Daniel managed to find these little habits of Jisung in the short amount of time they had. He found every little thing Jisung did adorable.

 

 

Daniel invited Jisung for a walk in the nearby park after they finished dinner. As it was night time, there were no people around and they found themselves alone. Daniel bit his lip, contemplating on what to say.

 

 

“Thank you for dinner Daniel-ssi, it was delicious” Jisung said, gently smiling at him. Daniel rubbed the back of his head and shyly smiled at the older.

 

 

“I’m glad you liked it Jisung-ssi”

 

 

Jisung was about to walk ahead of Daniel when he held the older’s wrist, stopping him from moving. Jisung curiously looked at Daniel. Daniel took a deep breath before speaking.

 

 

“I know that we’ve only known each other for a short time, but I really like you. I guess it’s much better to say that I’ve liked you since I first saw you, which explains all the flirting. You don’t need to reciprocate my feelings but I hope today won’t be the last time.” Daniel confessed, avoiding any eye contact with the older.

 

 

Silence.

 

 

Daniel peeked at the man in front him when he realised the latter has not said anything. He could feel his palms getting sweaty due to nerves. Daniel was about to change the topic but Jisung beat him to it.

 

 

“I had fun today Daniel-ssi, If I was to be honest, I was taken aback at first and I didn’t know how to respond. But I won’t deny the fact that it made my heart skip a beat. I can’t say for sure that I feel the exact same, but I did enjoy myself today and I would like to see you again.” Daniel watched as Jisung fiddled with his hand, his ears turning a bright shade of red. Daniel couldn’t help but find him cute.

 

 

Daniel was happy, because his confession wasn’t completely rejected and that Jisung wanted to see him again, and to Daniel that was enough. He hugged the older, swallowing him in his arms. He wanted to do this for so long and now he finally knows how it feels to have him in his arms. Daniel felt Jisung wrap his arms around his waist and that made him hug the older tighter. Daniel felt over the moon. He had the most perfect date with the most perfect person.

 

 

_I’ll make you fall for me, Yoon Jisung_

 

 

Bonus:

 

“Yah! Kang Daniel, how many times did I tell you to stop being reckless! This is the 3rd time you hurt yourself in the last 4 months.” Jisung nagged as he saw his boyfriend lying on the hospital bed, with a broken arm.

 

 

“A kiss would make it better” Daniel pushed out his lips, asking Jisung for a kiss. This made Jisung even more pissed.

 

 

“Do you think this is a joke! Fine, no sex for a month” Jisung smirked as he watched Daniel’s eyes got bigger, his face looking like his soul just left his body.

 

 

“No sex?! Hyung do you want me to die? You can’t deprive me of my goodies” Jisung rolled his eyes at Daniel’s over dramatic reaction. Jisung was lucky he could still walk after all the ‘exercise’ he and Daniel had been doing in the 6 months they’ve been dating. There were moments were Jisung had to call in sick because he couldn’t physically move, much to the delight of Daniel.

 

 

“Jaehwan-ah make sure this guy doesn’t move or do anything stupid” Jisung told Jaehwan, who just entered the room, to check on some things. Jaehwan confusedly nodded while looking back and forth from Daniel to Jisung. He was confused as to why Jisung had a smug look on his face while Daniel looked like a kid whose favourite toy got taken away.

 

 

“I have to check on my other patients. Don’t go anywhere Daniel or you might end up breaking whatever bone you have left.” Jisung gave Daniel a pointed look before leaving the room.

 

 

“Why do you look like you just got your favourite toy taken away from you?” Jaehwan asked as he watched Daniel, sulk in bed, mumbling words like ‘not my goodies’ and ‘stupid bike’. Jaehwan raised an eyebrow at Daniel’s behaviour, not wanting to know what went on between the two.

 

 

“Just do whatever you have to do, I’m going to die of blue balls anyways” Daniel pouted, stretching his non-injured arm to Jaehwan. Jaehwan was stumped. So this is why Daniel is sulking like a toddler.

 

 

“Shut up Daniel or I’ll extend it to 3 months.” Jisung shouted as he passed his room. Jaehwan stifled a laugh at the couple. Daniel’s face, if possible got paler as he heard what the older said.

 

 

“Hyung!”

 

They heard Jisung’s laugh echo in the hallway, making Daniel sulk even more and Jaehwan burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached this point then that means that you didn't close this fic because of all the bullshit i wrote. Anyways, I hope you guys like this and let me know what you think. Once again HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO RICEUFAIRY!!
> 
> ps. Lets die together when the full fancam of Day by Day drops


End file.
